Unlikely
by xHakumeix
Summary: Everyone said they were the most unlikely couple in the Seireitei. He completely agreed while she didn't quite understand why people thought that.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, just a little note. I have never seen anything with this pairing and like the title says it's unlikely. I thought it was kind of funny though and the second chapter will be from Kenpachi's point of view. if you have ever read a Yuzu/Kenpachi, please let me know... So.. I hope you enjoy.

Everyone said they were the most unlikely couple in the Seireitei and compared them to Beauty and the Beast. Yuzu didn't understand why they were such an improbable couple. She thought they were perfect together.

She had seen him from afar many times but didn't really notice him. Her focus had been her studies. She wanted to learn to heal and fight so that no one could ever hurt her family again. One day on her way to visit her brother, she felt his reiatsu spike and knew he was in a battle. Fearing the worst, she took off at a run, leaving her companions behind.

She arrived at the scene to find her brother take a fearsome blow. He hadn't healed from his previous life threatening injuries and the blow broke them open again, spraying his blood high into the air as Ichigo fell to the ground. Without thinking, she raced forward, ripping someone's zanpakto from their hands and stood over her brother, facing his opponent, the most feared Captain of the Seireitei.

She didn't care who he was though because she wasn't going to let her brother get hurt any more. She could see the surprised look on his face as he stared her down but she didn't move. He flared his reiatsu, something that should have crushed her. Her knees buckled slightly before she controlled herself. Ichigo wasn't the best at controlling his own reiatsu so she had gotten used to the occasional massive flare-ups from him. She ignored the people who were collapsing in the audience.

"Che, I'll let the little girl protect you this time, Ichigo." She heard him mutter before he turned and walked away. She immediately turned and began healing Ichigo, dropping the stolen zanpakto. She wasn't supposed to carry hers outside of class because she was an Academy student. She was slightly offended by his little girl comment and wasn't quite sure why. She had been sixteen when she had been struck and killed by a car and while she was short, she definitely wasn't a little girl. She wasn't sure why she was offended though because others called her a little girl and she had never taken offense from them.

It was almost a year later when she met him again and things had changed. She had graduated early and joined the 4th division as their fourth seat. She had been assigned to heal the 11th division after everyone realized two things.

One, they didn't mess with her because when they did, they faced her brother's wrath. The man who made her cry on her second day was found in an alley with broken bones. He refused to say what happened but treated Yuzu with respect afterwards. After a few more similar incidents (which she chided Ichigo for and he claimed no responsibility) the 11th division treated Yuzu with deep respect. Unohana wasn't above taking advantage of this and Yuzu was assigned the sole care of that particular division unless there were too many for her to handle.

The second thing everyone realized was that Yuzu wasn't exactly a pushover herself. She may be caring and gentle but she had grown up with Ichigo and Karin and had learned a few things from them. Several of the men had decided that since Ichigo was on an extended mission, bullying Yuzu was fair game. They learned otherwise when they tried and Yuzu made the healing of their injuries more painful that the injury had been in the first place. Of course they learned it had been deliberate when she sweetly apologized and said that she had been distracted by their cruel words. Then they got a double dose when Ichigo returned and found out. (Yuzu believed that Hanatarou was the tell-tale culprit though she could never catch him nearby)

So on that day almost a year after their very first encounter, Yuzu had been informed she had a patient. She hadn't understood Isane's comment about throwing the lamb to the wolf until she opened the door and found herself face to face with Captain Kenpachi. She knew the division's opinion of the man but didn't see what the big deal was so she gave him her brightest smile and greeted him.

He stared at her with the oddest expression while she moved forward and healed his injury quickly. He was still staring when she finished and she started to move away when she noticed the state of his robes.

"I can sew that for you. I used to sew a lot when I was alive, making clothes and stuff and then Daddy taught me how to sew wounds so I could help him at the clinic. I don't have much time to do things like that anymore because I'm always so busy. It's one of my favorite things to do though. Do you want me to fix it?" she asked.

She was a little surprised when he just stood up and walked out but not really shocked. All the Captains had their quirks and after meeting the Captains of the 7th and 12th divisions, she didn't think much more could shock her.

Soon Captain Kenpachi was coming to her regularly with injuries great and small. He never said much, always letting her chatter on but he was never mean. He also allowed her to sew up the various rips in his Captain's haori. Of course others noticed the attention. Before Yuzu, someone practically had to chain him up and drag him to the fourth division for healing. Captain Unohana had asked Yuzu if she wanted to be transferred or if Unohana should take over the care of the Captain when he came in. Yuzu had politely declined, not understanding the sudden concern.

Ichigo had been the most troublesome. He had questioned her closely about the whole situation, disbelieving when she said she actually liked the gruff Captain. She really didn't understand what the issue was.

Of course she knew Kenpachi was a dangerous man. One only had to look at him to see that. She had seen him in battle, taking pleasure in the destruction of his opponent, finding pleasure in the pain of his own injuries. But she had also saw him with Yachiru, being a patient, loving father. It had only been a few weeks before that he had patiently followed Yachiru's directions, taking an hour to get to the Captain's meeting when he made it in five minutes just earlier that same morning.

Yes, she knew he was dangerous but she also knew he would never hurt her. So she told Ichigo to back off before she began spilling his secrets to Rangiku. He knew which particular secret she was talking about and he wasn't ready to have that one known just yet. Once Rangiku knew, everyone else would as well. He backed off, promising to keep an eye on her anyway.

It was about six months after she had begun treating Kenpachi that she was sent on a training expedition as leader. She had been on several already and didn't realize this one was going to be different. It had only been a few hours when they were attacked by masses of Hollows. About half of the team was taken out immediately and many of the rest were injured. They fought as best they could. Yuzu stood before the injured, taking out any who dared to come close. She prayed someone would come soon because she could feel her strength waning and could have cheered when she heard the bells and felt the familiar reiatsu of Captain Kenpachi.

With a burst of energy, she killed her opponent and then turned to see that all the Hollows were dead and what was left of her team was safe. The last of the adrenaline drained out of her and she collapsed. Two strong arms caught her as she fell and she turned to see Kenpachi holding her. Knowing she was safe, that they were all safe if Kenpachi was here with her, she gave into her instincts, curled up in his arms and cried.

She felt him stiffen as she sobbed into his chest but then he relaxed and his arms tightened around her. She heard her captain ask him to take her back to the Seireitei. He took her to his division and his own personal quarters. She clung to him still crying. She had seen death, even at an early age, working in the clinic with her father and she had killed Hollows before. Never had the deaths happened while they were under her command though, when she was responsible for each life. Soon she fell asleep.

She woke up to the sound of her brother's angry voice. She heard Ichigo challenge Kenpachi and felt him tense up but she clung to him and weakly asked him not to leave her. To everyone's surprise, he agreed and declined Ichigo's challenge. She was so relieved that she soon fell asleep again.

When she woke up, she was in her own bed and would have thought it all a dream if not for two things. Kenpachi was now avoiding her like she had the plague and there were rumors going around about Ichigo's sanity because he claimed Kenpachi declined his challenge. Everyone thought he was delusional.

Yuzu was brokenhearted but determined not to show it. Ichigo was so overprotective that it would only cause more problems. She wasn't sure when she had fallen in love with Kenpachi. It could have been when he walked away from their initial confrontation without killing her or from the stories she had overheard from the men of his division but she knew, in the past six months, whatever feeling she had for him had amplified until she was irrevocably, desperately in love with him. She knew he was avoiding her because he could see how weak she was and she knew that he respected strength. She was surprised he had declined ichigo's challenge to stay with her.

A few weeks later, she went out on another training expedition. Everyone argued that it was too soon but she had insisted. When the Hollows attacked, she fought with such ferocity that it even shocked herself. She had just killed a particular loathsome Hollow when she felt him. She faltered for a moment, but just a moment. She would show him, she thought, that she wasn't weak.

She saw him join the fight, scattering the Fourth division team with his wild swings. His laughter spurred her on and when she finally stopped there were no Hollows left alive. They stared at each other, him with a wide grin and her panting slightly, both covered in blood and gore.

"Come with me." He told her and then turned to her team. "You pansies get back to the Seireitei." He ordered. They all nodded, only the bravest hesitating before following his orders.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He didn't answer. Instead he grabbed her up and carried her as he ran. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. When they stopped, she realized they were in his office. He handed her a pen and a piece of paper.

"Sign it." He said gruffly.

She looked down at the papers and then up at him, eyes wide. "Papers of Transfer?" she asked.

He nodded. "You belong in the Eleventh." He said simply and she could hear what he hadn't voice aloud, _'and with me'_. A smile spread across her face and she signed the papers more eagerly than she had ever signed anything.

Growing up, she had dreamed of her one true love, a shining prince who would battle dragons and declare his love for her. She hadn't really expected him to be a scarred giant who wore bells on the end of spikes who declared his affection by making her sign a paper but there it was. She beamed up at him as she handed him the paper back and he grinned.

"Ikkaku!" he shouted and a moment later, the bald third seat bounded in.

"Yeah, Captain…" his voice trailed off when he saw Yuzu. She smiled sweetly and he paled. He'd been one of the few to give her trouble during the time Ichigo had been away. He had slapped her ass once and it had taken a very painful hour to heal his injuries.

"Kurosaki is joining the Eleventh."

"Really? That's just beautiful." Yumichika said, coming in behind Ikkaku. He liked the young woman a lot.

"Where should I put her?" Kenpachi asked.

Ikkaku and Yumichika shared a glance. They knew what he was asking. Did they mind if she took the 4th seat. It should be Yumichika's by right but he had always refused to take it because it was such an ugly number.

"She's the 4th seat there so she should be the 4th seat here." Yumichika said graciously. "Of course you have to do this right and allow anyone to challenge her."

Yuzu nodded. She wasn't nervous. Even if she lost, she would still be here with him. As Yumichika turned to gather the division, a wicked idea occurred to her.

"Ayasegawa-san! Will you let them know that if they get injured in their fight with me, I will be the one to heal them? Maybe I should check them over anyway just in case. I don't want to miss some injury that could be fatal." She said sweetly.

Yumichika's eyes widened appreciatively with the implications of her request. Ikkaku paled and reminded himself not to get on her bad side EVER. Kenpachi just grinned. He knew she'd fit in just fine.

The men weren't too surprised that no one stepped up to challenge the newest member of the division but Yuzu was. She hadn't known that her intimidation tactic would work so well. After they welcomed her, they walked back into the office and Kenpachi picked up the paper. He grinned at Yuzu.

"Better give this to the old man to make it official." He told her and she smiled and nodded. He moved towards her and thinking he was leaving the office, she started to step aside. He grabbed her and pulled her close, lowering his head and pressing his lips to hers. Immediately her legs went weak and she clung to him. After a few moments, he pulled away and grinned at her. She grinned back.

Together they walked to the first division offices to turn in the paperwork. Captain Commander Yamamoto read the paper carefully, as if he had never seen Papers of Transfer before. He asked to speak to Yuzu alone. He didn't say anything for a few minutes after Kenpachi left, just stared at her closely. Finally he spoke.

"Is this what you want? You know how the Eleventh division operates right?" he asked in a tired voice. She nodded.

"Of course. I was in charge of healing them in the Fourth Division. This is what I want." She said. He stared at her for a few more moments and she decided that if she was going to get what she wanted she was going to have to fight for it.

"Think of the advantages, sir. Having their own healer would definitely keep the Fourth division a little more peaceful. I am also a very good organizer. I have heard rumors that the Eleventh division needs a little organization."

They discussed things for several more minutes and when Yuzu came out of his office, she was smiling.

"He agreed on several conditions. I am now the official healer of our division. They have to come to me before they can go to the Fourth division and I have to be in charge of all the paperwork. You will still have to sign it but it will be my duty." She said eagerly.

Kenpachi laughed. He should have known that would be added. The old man hated the sloppy, late paperwork that was usually turned in. He kissed Yuzu again and they went to inform Unohana of the change.

Of course, word spread quickly. Unohana was not really surprised but she was a little concerned. Yuzu was such a sweet and gentle soul and sooner or later, Kenpachi would hurt her somehow. She helped Yuzu pack her things. Yuzu had no more than left the Fourth division when a flustered Ichigo cornered her.

"Is it true?" he asked and she nodded, thankful that Kenpachi had been called away to take care of some Hollows. Ichigo freaked out, to put it nicely. Yuzu walked slowly towards her new home, wondering how Ichigo was going to react when he found out she was going to be sharing quarters with Kenpachi. She was going to be using his spare guest bedroom but essentially they would be living together.

He ranted and raved while she listened patiently. Finally she said something and he backed off. She thanked every deity that ever existed for blackmail material. She also promised that if something were to happen, he could kill Kenpachi. Of course she knew that Kenpachi would never hurt her so the promise was easily made.

Yuzu's only concern was Yachiru. The girl hadn't been around much lately and never when Kenpachi was with Yuzu. She only saw Yachiru rarely when the girl was injured and needed to be healed. Before she reached her new quarters, though, she found herself face to face with the small pink haired lieutenant.

"Don't hurt him, k? Or I'll kill you." The girl said solemnly. Yuzu nodded.

"I would never." She said simply and they both understood each other. They became friends after that, though Yuzu was more an older sister because she made Yachiru eat her vegetables before she could eat her candy, something Kenpachi had only been able to do before.

To everyone (except Yuzu and the whole of the Eleventh division) she made herself a place and fit right in. Yuzu healed those who needed it and after convincing Kenpachi it was useful, taught several of the division how to do field healing. He had declared it weak and she had countered that it prolonged the fight and he could have more fun if the fight lasted longer. He had reluctantly agreed and several division members were assigned field healing duty.

She also completed the paperwork, organizing everything neatly. Captain Commander Yamamoto thought it was the best decision he had ever made when he received the first paperwork on time written in Yuzu's neat script.

Of course those two things didn't excuse her from regular duties. While she rarely joined the melee training, she did take one on one training from various people. As fourth seat, it was also her duty to lead on expeditions. Generally she ended up healing the injuries during the fight but when she did fight, with all her training she was a sight to behold. After seeing her in battle, many decided she did belong in the Eleventh division. They didn't realize it was because she was fighting to protect those she cared for. She knew every member of the division by name as well as a lot more. They were her friends and her extended family.

Their first argument rocked the Seireitei. No one knew what it was about and the couple claims not to remember but everyone heard the shouting and felt the clashing reiatsu. When Ichigo tried to interfere, Yuzu had turned her fury on him and with a sharp right hook, knocked him out cold. That had been enough to release the tension between the couple because moments later they had kissed and made up. Yuzu had then woke her brother up. Ikkaku was heard claiming taught her that punch and had gotten in a fight with several other division members who made the same claim.

Soon their relationship gradually matured and she spent more time in Kenpachi's bed than her own before finally making the decision to move all her things in. Ichigo had a very hard time reconciling the idea of his baby sister in a relationship with the brutish captain but after a while he got used to it. He saw the way the whole division, Captain included was wrapped around his sister's finger and knew that nothing he did or said would change anything.

Yes, everyone said their relationship was unlikely but Yuzu just sighed, rolled her eyes and ignored them. She didn't understand it at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone said they were the most unlikely couple in the Seireitei and for once, Kenpachi agreed with the masses.

The first time he met her, she had been facing him, her short light brown hair pinned up with a yellow barrette. Her stance had been untrained but unwavering as she faced him, zanpakto in hand, standing in front of her brother's almost unconscious body. The fact that the zanpakto wasn't hers amused him. She had grabbed it from some random person in the crowd who had been watching the 'sparring match'.

He was amused by the little sparrow and decided that he wouldn't kill her for interrupting his fight. He flared his reiatsu, deciding to use it to push her out of the way. To his surprise, she faltered for a moment and then braced herself and didn't move. Many people in the surrounding crowd collapsed under the pressure. He was intrigued but tried hard not to show it.

"Che, I'll let the little girl protect you this time, Ichigo." He muttered before lowering his sword and walking away. Only Yachiru heard the note of respect in his voice and it made her look a little closer at Ichigo's sister, who had dropped her borrowed sword and was healing her brother.

She shrugged and moved to follow him. She herself had been slightly impressed because it wasn't every day that an Academy student had the guts to face down Ken-chan.

Kenpachi forgot about the young woman, though he did hear rumors about her even if he didn't know who she was. It seemed that the Fourth division had finally gotten a member that had a backbone because after offending this person several of his men were injured quite severely. He paid the rumors no mind until he had been injured by a Hollow.

He had turned to watch Yachiru do a spectacular finish on the Hollow she had been fighting ("Watch this, Ken-chan") when his own opponent had slashed his arm. He had killed it but Yachiru had demanded that he be seen at the Fourth division.

Since Unohana was out, her lieutenant assigned the fourth seat to heal him. Yuzu Kurosaki was much the same as he had first met her, shy and demure. Yet despite that (and the fact that she was part of the pussy Fourth division), he couldn't help remember the way she had faced him so fearlessly. She had walked into the room and given him a sweet smile that showed she was genuinely happy to see him. She wasn't scared at all.

It shocked him because no one but Yachiru had ever smiled at him like that. There was always an edge of fear or dislike in their smiles that was completely missing in hers.

"Captain Zaraki, it's nice to see you… well if you weren't hurt, I mean." She amended. He had been so surprised that he hadn't even given her a hard time before he was healed. She had finished and was talking about sewing his haori because it sewing was one of her favorite things to do when he got up and left without a word.

He was very confused because he had actually been listening to the young woman babble. She intrigued him though with her lack of fear and he found himself going to her every time he was injured. His sudden willingness to be healed had caught the notice of several people.

Yachiru thought it was wonderful that Ken-chan had a new friend and she was careful to stay away so that he could become better friends with her. She knew that he needed someone close to him in a way that she could never be. She thought Yuzu was the perfect person.

Ichigo, on the other hand, thought it less than wonderful that Kenpachi was stalking his sister. He never confronted Kenpachi, probably fearing the inevitable challenge to battle but Kenpachi did hear rumors that he had ordered Yuzu not to have anything to do with him again. Kenpachi didn't know what she said but the rumors were that he had come out of her small office extremely red faced and agitated and had not said anything more to her about the subject.

He continued to go to Yuzu for any injury, great and small and had grown very fond of the young woman. She never feared him, even when he raised his voice or after she saw him in battle. She was always polite and patient with a ready smile. He got to know her better when she rambled on during his visits, though he rarely said much.

The moment Kenpachi realized he was in love with the gentle young woman happened about six months after his first visit to Yuzu at the Fourth division. He had been injured. Nothing serious, just a slash across the chest but a viable excuse to visit the young woman without being obvious.

Unohana had been the one to appear in the room and he didn't want to make his interest obvious by asking where Yuzu was. He didn't realize that most of the Seireitei already knew that he liked her. As Unohana healed him, one of her division members burst in, too frantic to be scared of her patient. One of the division's training expeditions had been attacked by a mass of Hollows, hundreds. It was the expedition that Yuzu had been leading. Unohana asked where they were and the moment the man uttered the words, Kenpachi was gone.

When he arrived at the scene, most of the Hollows had been dispatched. He killed the few that were left and turned to search for the young woman he had come to care for. She was battling the last Hollow and killed it with such ferocity that Kenpachi was impressed. When she saw there were no more to fight, she collapsed. He rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

She looked up with him with relief and something else in her eyes that scared the hell out of him before she burst into tears. He froze for a moment. One of the first rules Yachiru had learned was not to cry. Tears were useless and he really didn't know how to handle a crying baby, child or woman. He mentally sighed and held her close to his chest.

When Unohana, who had arrived moments later, asked him to take her home, he had agreed. It was only when he was in Seireitei did he realize that he didn't know where she lived. Instead of asking, he decided to take her to his quarters. She could have the privacy she needed there.

He held her and listened as she cried for her team members. From what he could understand, this was the first time she had lost any under her command and it was tearing her apart. He knew she would get over it because happened all the time but he felt sorry for her. He couldn't even bring himself to make any comments about the pansy fourth division members who had died.

He learned that she had stood between what was left of her team and the Hollows, killing any who had dared to approach. Later he learned she had killed over fifty Hollows. The thought of losing her suddenly scared him and he realized that he was in love with the mild young woman. The thought scared the hell out of him more than anything else had but he had never run from anything and he wouldn't start now. Besides it would be a little hard now because she had her arms wrapped around him, her head on his shoulder and was fast asleep. He held her close and waited, thinking about the turmoil his life had become.

Ichigo found them several hours later, arms wrapped around each other and both sleeping in Kenpachi's big recliner. Kenpachi had dozed off at some point and when Ichigo barged into his quarters babbling something about Yuzu being missing, he was a little groggy. That was the first time that Ichigo had ever issued a challenge to Kenpachi and the first time Kenpachi had declined. Of course, Yuzu waking up and asking Kenpachi not to leave her had something to do with it.

Ichigo had been so stunned at her request and Kenpachi's refusal that he had just left. Of course, no one believed him. There was no way that Kenpachi Zaraki would ever refuse to fight Ichigo. Several people asked if he had hit his head or ate something that tasted funny lately (for some reason Kira and Rangiku thought Ichigo had eaten some of their special brownies). Several others recommended that he see Unohana for a check up.

The next few weeks were a strain for anyone who had to deal with the Eleventh division captain. Despite his resolve to deal with his new feelings for Yuzu, he stayed as far away from her as he could. He refused to go to the fourth division for any treatment and was in such a bad temper that even Yachiru was staying away.

He didn't know what to do. He had never fallen for anyone before and couldn't believe that when he did it was for sweet, innocent Yuzu Kurosaki, the fourth seat of the _Fourth Division_ and Ichigo Kurosaki's baby sister. It was so unlikely but it was there.

After about three weeks, he found himself in a situation that forced him to make a decision. He had been staring at his paperwork when Yachiru had come in. She climbed up on the desk and stared at him, a lollipop in her mouth. He ignored her, pretending to be reading the page in front of him.

"You should play with Ichi." She said. He looked up at her.

"Eh?"

She smiled. "You always have fun when you play with Ichi, right? Just like when you get hurt and visit Yu-chan. I don't see what's fun about getting healed though. Anyway, I think Ichi needs some fun cause Yu-chan went out on a mission again and he's worried." She told him.

He blinked at her. Then Yachiru said something that reminded him that for all her childishness, she could be quite mature.

"We should take care of the things that make us happy."

She shuffled around in his papers and pulled out a specific form. She handed it to him and then hopped off the desk, leaving the room. He stared at the form in his hand, his mind torn. He didn't like this. Normally when he wanted to do something, he just did it or when he wanted something, he just took it. That was the way things had been but it wouldn't work with Yuzu. He didn't know what to do.

As he stared at the paper in his hand, he thought of Yachiru's words. He should hunt down Ichigo because a fight would relieve the tension and hadn't she said something about Ichi needing some fun because Yuzu had gone on another mission. Suddenly there was a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach and he thought maybe he should make sure that she was alright.

He was confident in her abilities. Maybe she wasn't up to par with him, but he had seen her sparring with her brother and of course, she had killed all those Hollows on her last mission. It was her team he didn't trust. He wouldn't put it past them to run off and leave her at the first sign of trouble, stupid weak Fourth division pansies.

At least that is what he told himself as he ran to the area her team should be. When he reached them, she was battling a large Hollow alone. She killed it with a powerful blow and turned to the next. With a laugh, he jumped into the fray. One by one, he killed Hollows, scattering the pansies who got in his way. He did get distracted several times when he turned to watch her fight.

When all the Hollows were dead, he stopped, his sword on his shoulder and a wide grin on his face. He turned to her and found her staring at him with wide eyes, smiling and covered in gore. She had never looked more beautiful to him and with that thought, he made his decision. If she was going to be his weakness, then he would keep her close and keep her safe. When he wanted something, he usually took it and this was no different. He would just be a little more circumspect about it.

"Come with me." He told her. The pansy members of her team caught his eye and he ordered them back to Seireitei. He was surprised when a few hesitated, sending worried looks at Yuzu before fear of him brought them to their senses and they scrambled to follow orders.

"Where are we going?" he asked but he scooped her up and took off. When they reached his office, he set her down. She stared at him when a slightly confused look when he picked up a pen and paper and handed it to her.

"Sign here." He ordered gruffly. She looked down at the paper and then up at him with astonished eyes.

"Papers of Transfer?" she asked and he nodded, suddenly wondering if she felt the same about him as he did about her.

"You belong in the eleventh." He said, wondering if she understood what he meant. It was hard for him to express his feelings, especially feelings like these. The brilliant, happy smile that spread across her face and the speed of which she signed the papers assured him that she did understand.

He felt a warmth flow through him that was usually reserved for battle. He grinned as she handed him the paper and pen, then shouted for his third seat. He almost laughed when Ikkaku paled at the sight of Yuzu. She had quite the reputation for viciousness when provoked and it seemed his third seat had experienced it first hand. When he informed them (Yumichika was always with Ikkaku) of Yuzu's transfer, Ikkaku had paled even more while Yumi had declared it beautiful.

"Where should I put her?" he had asked, knowing they would read between the lines. Usually he would have done as he pleased, not caring who he offended, but unfortunately, this concerned Yumichika. Yumichika had his ways of making like hell and most of them included Yachiru. It was better not to offend him.

When Yumi finally offered the Fourth seat to Yuzu he was relieved. He also agreed to allow the men of his division to challenge her. She would still remain in the division if she lost and he wouldn't let anyone stay fourth seat for long if they did win. If he didn't do something about it, Yumichika certainly would. When Yuzu offered to heal anyone who challenged her, Kenpachi smirked. He had known she would fit in and now she had proved it. Intimidation was a specialty of the Eleventh division.

He wasn't surprised when none of his men stepped up to challenge Yuzu. They knew they would also be challenging Yumichika, Ikkaku and Kenpachi, in that order. No one would hold the fourth seat long enough to enjoy it.

After that it was time to make it official, in more ways than one. After a kiss that scorched even the experienced Kenpachi, they walked to the old man's office. Yamamoto stared at them and Kenpachi silently dared for him to say no. Finally he asked to speak to Yuzu alone. Kenpachi hid a grin as he left the room. He didn't think the old man had a chance.

And he was right. When Yuzu came out, she informed him of the conditions and knew that Yuzu herself had probably come up with them herself. He had gotten to know her very well when she healed him because she was always talking. He may be a very straightforward person but it didn't mean he didn't appreciate someone who had a devious mind. They went to inform Unohana of the change and he silently enjoyed the look of shock on her face. Unfortunately he was called away and missed the confrontation with Ichigo as well. He really wanted to know how she got him to do what she wanted because he could be able to use that to make him fight whenever he was in the mood.

As he expected, she fit right in with the Eleventh division. She didn't let anyone, even him, walk over her and she fought for what she wanted. When she suggested teaching some of the basic healing techniques to the men, he had given her a resounding denial. Of course she had argued and had some good points. Battles could last longer if you could heal. He finally gave permission but didn't tell her that he planned to use the new skills to heal his enemies so that the battle would last longer. He also didn't tell her that the others agreed to learn just so they wouldn't be reliant on her.

"Women are moody. What if she's in a bad mood and it's your turn to be healed? Then she makes it hurt like hell because she's pissed off at something." He heard one of his men say.

She made life easier for many in the division and those who said she didn't belong obviously hadn't seen her fight against some Hollow that pissed her off by injuring someone or offended her by insulting the man she loved or someone in her division. She could be fierce when the situation warranted it and the division adored her for it.

Kenpachi wasn't sure exactly how it happened but the young woman had stolen his heart. They were an unlikely couple and he would be the first to admit it but he would be damned if he would change anything. He may not have ever admitted it aloud but he loved Yuzu.

When people commented on how unlikely they were, he usually just nodded and then glared at them, daring him to insult her in some way so he had a genuine reason to challenge them.

A/n - So.... How did you like it? Let me know. I have some more ideas for drabbles with this couple and if you have any you want me to write let me know...


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo sat at his captain's desk, pen in hand and wondered what he should write.

Yuzu had been the center of their family, the glue that held them together so to speak and when she died, it had devastated them all. Ichigo still remembered the panic he felt when she was missing and later the phone call from Ishida's dad telling them that she was at the hospital and she hadn't made it through the emergency surgery. Ichigo had been determined to make up for his neglect of his family during the Winter War but Yuzu's death had changed things.

He had immediately elected to give up his life in the real world so that he could watch over Yuzu in Soul Society. Karin had Isshin in hand and really, anyone who thought that Karin couldn't handle herself or their father should try saying it to his sister's face. She would definitely set them straight.

His plan hadn't actually gone the way he had wanted it to. When he arrived in Soul Society, his sister wasn't in the Rukongai like most other souls would have been. It seems that she had initially materialized there but a patrol found her and recognized the name Kurosaki. When she confirmed that she had an older brother named Ichigo, they had escorted her to the First Captain. He asked what she planned to do and when she told him, she was sent to the Academy to be tested. She was accepted immediately.

All of this happened within the first few hours of her death.

Ichigo was left floundering because he had accepted a Captain's position so that he could take care of his sister and found that she was doing a fine job of taking care of herself. They very quickly settled into a routine. He worked. She came to visit once a week or so to make sure he was eating properly. He made sure no one was bullying her at the Academy. She didn't bring her starstruck fangirl friends to see him, EVER and they lived happily ever after.

At least until Kenpachi. He had been horrified by their relationship, horrified by his sister's devious use of information (read: blackmail) and horrified that it seems that there was nothing he could do about it. Yuzu and Kenpachi was a force to be reckoned with and he just had to sit back and wait helplessly for his sister to need him. No one else helped him deal with the situation much either.

"They are just so cute together." Rangiku cooed as they watched them together. Luckily her captain sensed the danger and sent her away immediately. Anyone who could possibly help, like the captain of the first division or the captain of the fourth division refused to do so. Yamamato was so happy about the paperwork that Ichigo seriously thought he was going to insist they get married. Unohana had seemed so reluctant at first but then later became their biggest supporter.

Ichigo had to admit that Yuzu did seem to have the entire division wrapped around her finger, including the Captain but he was still frustrated by his inability to even threaten Kenpachi if he hurt Yuzu. Kenpachi would take it as a challenge to fight and chase him around Seireitei until someone interfered.

To make matters worse, he had suddenly found common ground with Byakuya. Rukia had started dating Renji recently (about time, most people thought). Byakuya had been forbidden by his sister to make any kind of challenge or threat to Renji on pain of his sister never speaking to him again. For all his cold exterior, Byakuya loved his sister dearly but the inability to do anything to Renji was driving him insane. He and Byakuya now went for drinks once a week so they could complain about their sisters and their choice in men. In reality, Ichigo complained and Byakuya nodded his head at appropriate moments. It was a strange new friendship that kind of baffled everyone, including the two men.

Ichigo slammed the pen down on the desk and ignored the worried look his lieutenant gave him.

"Kurosaki-taicho? Is something wrong?" Momo asked softly. Even after several years, she was still used to Aizen's soft spoken manner and Ichigo's gruffness made her wary. It had been Unohana's decision to put her under someone who was the complete opposite of Aizen.

"No! Yes… Yuzu came by earlier and asked me to send an invitation to my family for dinner next week." He said sourly.

Momo smiled brightly. She adored Yuzu. Almost everyone did though.

"Really? Is it a special occasion?" she asked.

Ichigo scowled so darkly that Momo actually stepped back several paces.

"Yeah, she wants to tell them about her relationship with Kenpachi… and announce their engagement." He growled.

Yuzu hadn't told her living family specifically who she was dating. It wasn't out of any need to hide anything but she didn't want to worry them before they met Kenpachi. Now it was up to Ichigo to send the invitation to their family to give them the surprise of their lives. He picked up the pen and began to scribble a note. He might as well make it short and sweet because either way things were going to blow up in a spectacular way.

"Send this to my family please." He asked Momo, folding the note and shoving it in an envelope. Momo nodded, grabbed the envelope and walked out. She could sense Ichigo wanted to be alone for the moment.

Ichigo sighed, leaned back in his chair and prayed that the disaster he was predicting would somehow be averted.


End file.
